Shut Up and Smile
by remembermex0x0
Summary: A somewhat random story about Angelina Johnson’s third year of Hogwarts through her POV. Listen as she copes with Quidditch, school work, and the constant bickering of her friends Fred, George, Lee, Alicia, and Katie. Rating for some foul language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hola! I just started to read some fanfictions and thought I would try one. It probably sucks, but please be nice for the first few chapters. Anyway, here it is!

Oh, by the way, If you have ever heard Bowling for Soups "Shut-Up and Smile" I think you'd agree that that's a perfect title for this story

Summary- A somewhat random story about Angelina Johnson's third year of Hogwarts through her POV. Listen as she copes with Quidditch, school work, and the constant bickering of her friends Fred, George, Lee, Alicia, and Katie. Rating cause of foul language.

Disclaimer- Not my original work. JK Rowling's original work.

Chapter 1- Boarding the Train, Easier said than done

"GET OUT OF MY FRICKIN SIGHT RON!" Fred roared. "JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE STARTING HOGWARTS DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN COME NEAR ME!"

"Fred, that barely makes sense."

"Barely, but it still does."

"There he goes again."

"HURRY UP AND BOARD THE TRAIN! I CANT STAND TO LOOK AT YOU FOR ANOTHER DAY! Not you hunny," Mrs. Weasley directed towards myself, "You have been an excellent guest Angelina. It's just them" she said, nodding at Fred and George, who were smiling innocently.

"I feel your pain Mrs. Weasley." I said with a smirk. Fred stuck his tongue out at me as Mrs. Weasley tucked in his shirt.

"What did we do,"

"To ruin your vacation?" George finished.

"I am not in the mood to give you a list." She said kissing their foreheads and heading towards Ron to help him get situated. Fred untucked his shirt.

"Well _I_ am." I loved to be a perfect angel around adults, yet my natural, evil self around the twins. This annoyed the hell out of them.

"There was the vase that was broken, the floor that was flooded, and that whole toothpaste incident."

"Oooo! I've got a few to add!" Said my best friend Alicia coming up behind us. I squealed and gave her a hug, I hadn't seen her since July.

"Please leave." George said ever so politley. He never liked Alicia much. That's exactly why Alicia stuck around. She enjoyed his pain.

"Hey punk don't be like that. Alicia's cool."

"I can count on you to take some chicks side over your best buds Lee."

"One of the many Pro's about me."

"I got some Con's for you."

"Bring it on."

This lovely argument was interrupted by the twins' little ten…maybe ten…yes ten year old sister Ginny.

"George is _this _the girl you like?" she asked in the cutest little voice pointing towards Alicia. Alicia blushed.

"What the F---"

"Calm down brother, twas just a little joke." Fred laughed handing Ginny a knut. "No need to get startled, everyone knows you like that loser forth year, whats her name, Elodie."

George went pink. "shut up."

"Anyway…"

"Awkward Silence! AHHHHHH!" Lee ran around in circles.

"I give you props for breaking it." I said, while Alicia tripped him. He fell hard onto the ground with a clunk.

"You know, its probably a good idea to board the train before it starts to roll away. Especially if you want your own compartment." Bill said, while lifting up a very ticked off Lee from the ground.

"Superb idea." Lee said, while wiping the dust from his shirt.

Okay, how was it? I know it was short, next one will be longer, I promise. Please don't be too harsh on me, it is my first ever fanfiction. I should update really soon, I made myself write two chapters before I posted this first one, just to be sure that this story is actually going somewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey thanks to all of those people who took the time to read my first chapter and review! A special thanks to…

Eruaphadriel- Hey thanks for reviewing. Yeah, this group is my favorite too. Though I don't know why, they are barely mentioned in the books. There is just something really great about them. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Nianko- Wow, a lot of really great advise from you. Your right about all of it, too bad I already did everything you said not to. Oops, you should have reviewed before I posted the first chapter, then I would be in better shape. Lol you are really great.

Zaurak- Thanks for reading and reviewing my story! Yeah, I guess the thirteen year old conversation is okay, as I am thirteen. Though it is really going to suck when they get older, heh, I will really need help with that. Perhaps I will just end it before they get too old… Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer- JK Rowlings work, not mine.

Chapter 2-

"Dogs."

"That was random."

"I know."

"Congrats."

"On what?"

"Successfully loosing your mind."

"Thanks."

I don't know what you would call this, perhaps small talk. Yes small talk. About three hours worth of this before we actually got a heated conversation going.

"So, the famous Harry Potter is here? You sure?"

"Dunno, sure looked like it. It looked like he was talking to little Ronald too."

"We should go check it out."

"You think so Fred? You think we should just barge right into his compartment and stare at him, just to be sure he is Harry Potter?"

"Yes Miss Johnson, I do."

"Well have fun."

"I plan to."

Okay, maybe not necessarily a 'heated conversation', but we were making progress.

When Fred, George and Lee decided to join me and Alicia again, hours later I might add, Alicia was reading a magazine and I was listening to my muggle Ipod mini, with my eyes closed and my head against the window. The Ipod wasn't blasted, in fact, it was just soft enough that I could hear exactly what people around me were talking about.

"Yup, Harry Potter."

"And it took you three hours to figure that out? What, did you take him out drinking?" Alicia asked.

"No, we had a prior engagement we had to go to."

"Whatever."

There was a slight pause.

"Is she asleep?"

"Yeah, I think so. Why?"

"Because we know a secret about her that we would like to tell you, but not her."

"Oooo a secret? I am excited beyond belief." She said sarcastically.

Not picking up on the sarcasm, Lee continued. "We know who likes her. Likes her enough to get her a spot on the house team."

"Really, because her skills cant get her anywhere." Alicia said again with the same tone in her voice as before.

"Angelina is going to get a spot on the house team without the help of your smug little plan."

Yes! I have a true friend! I thought to myself. It was overwhelming, on countless occasions muggle girls had ditched me, but hey! I have a true friend! Yay! Hurra-

"Yeah, but she is a _girl_." Added George

"Excuse me George Weasley?" I couldn't help it. I had to look. "Now us _girls_ can do just as good as you guys can. I made reserve last year, not because I was a girl, but because there was someone out there better than me," she said with a huffy sigh. Alicia seemed to hate the fact that their were actually people better than her. "Now Angelina and I are going to make the team this year, regardless of being a _girls_ or not."

She stood up, kicked him hard in the shins, and walked out of the compartment, to who knows where.

George stayed tuff at first, but as soon as Alicia slammed the compartment door closed he bellowed in pain, holding the bruised spot on his shin.

"Now that girls got spunk." Lee informed Fred over George's cries "I guess after hanging out with Angelina for three years it finally rubbed off."

I took that as a complement. Spunk isnt a bad thing, is it?

A/N Alright, this chapter was also _very _short. Ugg. I am not into the swing of things yet. Next one will be longer!

Alright, you no what to do! You have read, now you have to Review!


End file.
